Mint Mousse Cake-kun
Mint Mousse Cake-kun (real name Theodore Misseltain) is a gijinka of the dessert of the same name, and is a part of the Dessert Anime ''series. He was created by Tumblr user zenmai-jikake-no-komoriuta on the 13/1/14 and formally recognised on the 24/1/14. An askblog for the character (~ minty fresh yo ~)'' can be found here. Appearance Mint Mousse Cake-kun is a tall, lightly tanned young man with fluffy mint green hair with white streaks and coral pink eyes. He wears a sleeveless, russett brown tailcoat-vest with gold and mint-green trimming, an ivory jabot around his neck with a crimson oval-shaped gemstone sewn at the base, pine-coloured high waisted pants, chocolate striped thigh-high toe socks and long platform boots. A small mint-leaf badge rests on the collar of his vest, and a silver chain hangs from the open vest folds on the left-hand side. His right arm is bandaged with edible mint-green wrapping, although there isn't any injury underneath. On his wrists are white sleeve cuffs, under which are a pair of long black leather wristbands. An extravagant golden dessert crown rests on his head, as well as a brown bandana with gold trimming, used to tie his hair back somewhat. He also wields a dessert lance called Corinthian, named after a brand of striped chocolate cigarettes. It consists of one of the aforementoned cigarette sticks, glacé cherries and hardened toffee. A golden key hangs from a silver chain around the base of the shaft. Personality Mint Mousse Cake-kun is a fickle and prissy dessert with somewhat of a selfish streak. Prideful by nature, he believes himself to be a superior dessert to everyone else and can almost always be found boasting about his good looks and social standing as "one of nobility". He insists that people refer to him as oujisama rather than his dessert name, which he has a great disdain for. He takes a lot of pride in his outward image and constantly fusses over his appearance, even going so far as to refuse to take part in activities that might ruin all his hard work preening and primping. He is also well-known for being unreasonably blunt and honest (sometimes brutally so) and will gladly tell somebody exactly what he thinks of them, often without any regard for the other party's feelings. He is calm and composed, approaching any and all unfavourable situations with little more than a shrug and a snide offhand comment, however he is known to have a fiery temper and a hidden berserk button which can be accidentally triggered by the smallest of things, if you know how to make it appear. He has a bad habit of chopping and changing his mind on a moment's notice. Mint Mousse Cake-kun also claims himself to be royalty and of noble heritage, however it is a completely unsubstantiated rumour with no actual evidence to back it up. Relationships None, yet! Trivia *His birthday is July 31st, and he is a Leo/Horse sign *Two examples of his voice are Faded White Dress by Amy Meredith (EN) and Campanella by Machigeriita-P (JP) *His theme song is World is Mine by Hatsune Miku generic, but hey, it works // *The recipe which inspired his creator to make a mint mousse cake gijinka can be found here *His favourite colour is magenta *His favourite animal is the leafy seadragon and his favourite flower is the poppy *His favourite food is whipped cream, one of his ingredients, and his favourite drink is a chilled coffee frappè, which his creator says goes really well with mint mousse cake ♥ *He has a huge lolita clothing fetish *He's really into wearing and collecting kodona/ouji-style clothing and has entire wardrobes filled with his favourite oufits and accessories *NSFW doujins are his number one weakness *He is a huge fan of BL / shounen-ai *He's probably about as straight as a curly straw~ *He is an avid nigurumi collector *He has Grade A zettai ryouiki when wearing his booty shorts instead of his usual pants, which he does when nobody's around // *He's insecure about his height for some reason, even though he's not that small to begin with *His bandana randomly switches sides whenever he is baked, although he prefers it on the right *He has a patch of miscoloured skin on his left side which came about due to a baking defect. He dislikes people bringing it up in conversation, and goes to great lengths to hide it from sight. *He always exhales cool, minty-fresh air ((eg. he goes fwoosh and breathes out and it's all cool and nice ♪)) *He also tastes of mint, if you were to gnaw his arm off or something // Gallery Mint Mousse Cake-kun artwork.png|Upload artwork Minty-kun Ref Sheet 01.png|Minty-kun reference sheet Minty-kun Ref Sheet 02.png|Corinthian reference sheet ~minty fresh yo~ Askblog Icon.png|Current askblog icon Category:Cakes